Secrets Held by Stable Walls (Éomer & Reader)
by Taurean Trickster
Summary: Being Éomer's secret lover is better than you could ever imagine; the two of you were so in love that when you were together all other worries melted away. It has been several weeks since King Théoden has given him orders to patrol the lands and you feared that will the increasing rumours of darkness growing in the East and that his life would be in even more danger.


It was the perfect evening with a pleasant breeze in the air as you tended the horses inhabiting the royal stables of Théoden, King of Rohan. Tending the royal horses was your appointed responsibility and occasionally you had help, but this day you were alone in your work and you prefer it this way. You had deep bonds with all of royal horses but none were as special as the bond that you shared with Firefoot; he lived up to his name being the fastest horse in Rohan. Firefoot was strong yet gentle with a true gentleman's personality towards all kind folk, but he favoured you and his master most of all. His master being the nephew of the King; Éomer, the Third Marshall of the Riddermark.

Long had you both seen each other with libido in passing sharing kind words and appropriate comments when others could hear, but under the cover of darkness all shyness and civil behavior was thrown aside as passion took over the both of you. Words needn't be said between you and Éomer; your way of communication is through body language and lustful stares. This is no mere love affair full of only lechery; this is a deep love, a true love and you both knew it the moment that your eyes met. You and Éomer had known each other in the most intimate of ways since the first night you both snuck into the stables alone. The royal stables being your favorite meeting place and also the safest; there was always a risk of being caught.

Tonight, you would work in the stables until after dark when he could come to you. The horses were always easy to take care of and you had you had cleaned the entire barn with time to spare; you proceed to polish the Éomer's saddle. You had cleaned the other horses tack but you always saved Firefoot's tack to polish last; taking great care and daydreaming about Éomer. Glancing at the windowpane of the tack room, you notice that the sun has set and soon your lover would be in your presence once more, you smile at the realization. Lost in your work you fail to hear the door of the stables creak open as your lover steps in quietly as you hear a low chuckle coming from behind you, "Polishing my tack again, love?" You let out a happy sigh, smiling as you turn to face him, "Aye," You tease, "you caught me again!" Éomer looks at you with love and distress, "I have missed you so very much, my lady." Walking over to him you knew what he was going to say but chose to not believe it until it was said. You place your hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes with concern, "Éomer, my love. What is wrong?" Raising his hand, he lightly brushes your cheek with his warm hands, "King Théoden has given me orders," You close your eyes in despair, holding back tears. "I am to lead half of the Rohirrim along the border of the Riddermark, making sure that all is well in Rohan. Prince Théodred will go the opposite way with the rest of the Rohirrim and we will meet halfway. If all goes well, we could return in thirty days; hopefully the weather will spare us and there will be no trouble along the way, but I cannot be sure." Despite your efforts tears begin to stream down your face as you crash into Éomer's chest and begin to sob. He was also stricken with sadness, for the sight of you in pain hurt him so that made him cry as well.

One arm held you closer to him as the other stroked your hair gently, "I am so sorry to leave you, my love. But this is what I was raised to do; I have always longed to be a Marshall of the Riddermark." You nod in understanding as you talk into his chest, "I know Éomer, I just fear for your safety. I've heard talk of Orcs becoming daring enough to cross into our lands. And if they are brave enough to cross our lands, then who knows what will happen to anyone who tells them otherwise?" He parts the two of you to hold your face in his warm hands, brushing away your tears with his thumb, looking deep into your eyes sorrowfully. "Do not fear for me, my love. I have dealt with these vermin before. I am a man of Rohan and a good soldier." He gives you a comforting smile before kissing you sweetly; his warm lips enveloping yours, "I love you," he sighs as he parts from you reluctantly. You look up to meet his gaze; you feared loosing him and longed to be closer to him for as long as you can for tonight, you reach up to kiss him with passion and longing.

Éomer kisses you back moaning into your mouth as you both close you eyes, breaking the kiss he looks at you with a heated gaze and you grin knowing that he wants you too. Your love gives you a mischievous grin as he bends down to pick you up by your thighs, you respond by wrapping your legs around his waist as you crash your lips onto his. He begins to walk as you continue to kiss him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Suddenly you feel him stop and you break the kiss to see where he stopped. He led you to a secluded stall that was rarely used anymore due to the lack of mares in the Royal stables. The birthing stall was large and spacious, making you blush and smile at him sweetly. Slowly he begins to lay you down on the fresh hay, kissing you once more. Éomer presses himself flush against you as you continue to squeeze him closer to you with your legs, you feel his length through his trousers brushing against the apex of your thighs causing you to moan. You feel him smile against your lips and he begins to kiss and suck on your neck, making pant. His strong hands become soft and gentle when they caress your curvaceous physic, making you both moan in lust.

Reluctantly, Éomer parts his lips from yours to look you deep in your eyes with pure adoration on his face, "Oh, my lady. You are so beautiful," he sighed passionately before he smiled mischievously and playfully at you,"But you are even more beautiful when I get you flustered." Leaning down he begins to assail your neck with more warm kisses as his hands begin to untie your bodice. Your desire for him was growing and was becoming unbearable, so you arched your back in growls at your wanton display as he frees your breasts from the bodices hold; his eyes widen as his hand and mouth begin to pleasure your breasts. His hand gently playing with your nipple when it isn't kneading through your entire breast, whilst his mouth sucks, licks, and lightly nips your peak; the sensations clouding your head with lust as you moan his name. Suddenly, he parts himself from you and you gasp out of confusion. He quickly removes all of his clothing and you huff because he doesn't let you help; but before you can blink, he is back on top of you scooping up your skirt as his kisses you again. In your flustered state, you fail to notice his ripping off your under clothes and positions himself between your thighs, continuing to kiss you as he does so. He knew that your were more than ready for him, but still his hand found your sex and began to move his fingers all around you, this feeling shocked and pleasured you immensely; all you could do was moan as your hands searched for his long hair.

Instantly your fingers knot in his hair and tug at it slightly causing him to growl into your mouth, "I cannot stand it any longer. I need you, I must have you. Now." Smiling at him you tease, "then wait no longer." You feel the his bare length brushing against your exposed sex and with one gentle yet powerful thrust he fills you, causing both of you to moan in complete bliss. Éomer begins to move inside of you as his lips return to yours. His pace was steady but you needed and craved more of it and with a playful smile you use all of your force to roll Éomer on to his back, without his length leaving you. He laughs at you; it took a lot to scare or surprise him but you could see that he truly was. Proud of your achievement, you begin to rock against him but he will not let you control the entire moment. He grabs your backside, squeezing lightly as he begins to thrust upwards into you, filling you more than he ever had before. His harsher pace throws your balance off, your hands land his chest abruptly as you catch yourself and your breath seems to be taken from you lungs with every thrust. The both of your moaning as your release comes closer, your tighten yourself around him and you feel his entire body tense underneath you, making you grin for a moment before he responds with even more powerful thrusts as your orgasm hits you so hard your fingers and toes become numb and you see stars behind your closed eyelids. You feel Éomer fall limp underneath you, having had an equally as blissful orgasm; your fall on top of him, exhausted. Your lover smiles at you, holding you in his sweaty embrace.

You close your eyes, trying to hold onto this moment forever until he breaks the silence between you, whispering, "I love you so much." Smiling, you look up at him, "I love you too, my dear Éomer." He strokes your back for a few moments before he asks, "will you wait for me?" Without a second thought you prop yourself upon his chest, to look him in his eyes, "Yes, of course I will! I love you more than anything on this earth, I will always wait for you." You nestle back into his chest as he smiles, "As I will always wait for you, my dearest."

In complete bliss, you fall asleep in each others arms; your last night together.


End file.
